Amor en tercios
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Su hija sería muy feliz sabiendo que solo su madre era la lista de la familia. Y que no importaba que, su familia se amaba con todo el corazón y así debía amar ella.


**Ok, gracias a la personita que notó los errores cuando subí esto, tal vez no se note pero me estresé mucho por este error, gracias a todos. Y sin más les dejo con la historia.**

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Nathaniel estaba frustrado. No solo frustrado, estresado, irritado y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber. Su relación con Marc estaba mal, estancado.  
Y lo peor, es que no sabía el porqué.  
Según él todo estaba de maravilla, tenían 24 años, eran adultos, por dios, nadie tenía derecho a hablar sobre su vida…

Y entonces, llegó el periódico.  
"_Los creadores del mural en honor a Ladybug y Chat Noir, Nathaniel Kurtzberg y Marc Anciel son pareja"_

Marc se hundió con esa noticia, pero Nathaniel sabía que el problema no era porque la gente supiera, eso a ninguno le afectaba. Bueno, un poco a Marc, pero…  
Suspiró de nuevo, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y echo atrás su cabello.  
Realmente estaba desesperado. No había tenido sexo en casi dos semanas con Marc, y la necesidad estaba matándolo.  
Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo sacaron de su estrés.  
Se acomodó su ropa lo mejor que pudo.

-Adelante.  
Una cabellera rubia, unas piernas de infarto y un traqueteo de tacones aparecieron en el estudio.  
Nathaniel sonrió para sus adentros.  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho que trabajaría con Chloé Bourgeois se le hubiera caído la mandíbula de la risa, y sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos. En colaboración con una de sus mejores mecenas.  
La rubia se acercó con toda su sensualidad (la que Nathaniel trataba de no ver) y lanzo el periódico a la mesa, frete al pelirrojo.  
-¿Qué significa esto?- exigió con el ceño fruncido.  
Nathaniel alzó una ceja, tomó el papel y su semblante se endureció.  
Dejó caer el periódico y miro con cara de póquer a Chloé.  
-Lo que parece, supongo.  
-Sabes a que me refiero, tomate.  
Nunca había desaparecido ese mote de parte de la rubia, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora lo decía con cariño y no por insultar.  
Nathaniel sabía que no ganaría, de modo que se dejó.  
-¿Qué quieres saber, Chloé?  
-Saber cómo es que mis dos mejores amigos están en una relación y yo me entero por un estúpido trozo de papel.  
-Chloé, ¿no sabías o no querías?  
La rubia endureció su mirada  
-¿Eso importa? Lo que quiero es…- y se calló abruptamente.  
Nath alzó las cejas.  
-¿Quieres…?  
La rubia solo lo miro, y pareció darse por vencida, así que suspiró, se sentó frente a él y enderezó su cuerpo.  
-¿Marc ha hablado contigo?  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, bueno, si…  
-Habla claro, rubia.  
-El me buscó, quiere que tengamos una relación.  
Nathaniel se calló, eso significaba…  
-El… ¿me va a terminar?  
Chloé lo miro sin entender.  
-¿Qué? ¡No!  
-Entonces, ¿yo contigo?  
-Si, y el.  
Nathaniel ya no entendía.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Una relación entre tú, yo… y Marc. Como lo sucedió hace dos años. Solo que a tiempo completo.  
-Pero… juramos que no volvería a pasar- El mismo se había dedicado a olvidar las curvas de la rubia, los ojos de Marc nublados por el placer, la calidez de Chloé, a Marc debajo de Chloé mientras la penetraba…  
Cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas, "Deja de pensar" se regañó mentalmente.  
Cuando los volvió a abrir, notó con cierta satisfacción que el recuerdo todavía atormentaba a Chloé.  
-Lo sé, pero los tres sabemos que ese día fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado. Necesitamos de los tres.  
-Pero… ¿Y la prensa?  
-La rubia se relajó visiblemente, al fin un tema que podía manejar bien.  
-Eso yo me lo como en los desayunos., ustedes no se preocupen.  
-Chloé estará bien, realmente es mejor que lo que parece.  
Ambos voltearon a la puerta y ven con asombro a Marc recargado en el marco de la puerta viéndolos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Marc… -tanto Chloé como Nathaniel lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a Marc.  
-Estaremos bien, nos amamos los tres y eso es lo importante…  
-¿Estás seguro?  
Marc se acercó a los dos, y sonrió.  
-Créeme, nunca he estado más seguro.  
ªªªªªªªª  
_Cuatro años después_

Marc y Nathaniel estaban en el estudio arreglando bocetos cuando unos pasos apresurados entraron al lugar.  
Ambos pelirrojos alzaron la mirada para ver a una mujer rubia que los fulminaba con la mirada.  
-Eh… Chloé, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Marc.  
Nathaniel miro la hora y la fecha, y se sintió palidecer.  
-Marc, amor… hoy es la cita…- el otro pelirrojo palideció también. - y era hace hora y media.  
Ambos chicos miraron a su esposa con cautela y retrocedieron lentamente.  
-Chloé, cielo… debes comprender…- empezó Marc.  
-S-S-Si, la presentación es en dos semanas y…  
La rubia los acorralo detrás de del escritorio y azotó las manos en la mesa.  
-¿¡Eso es excusa para olvidar el día en que sabremos el sexo de nuestro hijo?!  
Ambos chicos tragaron fuerte, se miraron e idearon un plan arriesgado, pero que tal vez funcionaria.  
Se acercaron a cada lado de la rubia, y le sonrieron, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia les dijeron que estaba bien seguir adelante.  
Le besaron cada mejilla y volvieron a sonreír.  
-Pero tú lo sabes.  
-Y eso es suficiente.  
-Mmmmm.- Demonios, la rubia se grita mentalmente. "¿Y tú dignidad?"  
Se acarició la barriga y sonrió.  
-Tus padres son unos idiotas.  
-¡Pero somos tus idiotas!- corearon alegres los dos pelirrojos, sonrojando a la rubia.  
La cual sonrió para sus adentros. No eran malos, solo unos idiotas, que amaba con locura, pero a fin de cuentas idiotas.  
Su hija sería muy feliz sabiendo que solo su madre era la lista de la familia. Y que no importaba que, su familia se amaba con todo el corazón y así debía amar ella.  
Aun si a su padre Nathaniel casi le da un ataque en 15 años cuando le dice que ama a Hugo Couffaine.


End file.
